Rejection
by Makkuro94
Summary: Aomine was not used to being rejected. In fact, it had never happened to him before. There is always a first for everything though, right? Kagami Taiga, new transfer student from L.A, is there to make sure of it. (Yaoi)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I published this on AO3 a while back and was going to put it on here on as well but completely forgot about it xD Anyway, I might continue this and make it a multi-chap fic but I'm still not 100% sure. If you haven't already read this on AO3 then I hope you like it : )  
**

Aomine Daiki grinned widely to himself as he confidently approached the newest object of his desires. His eyes, a beautiful midnight blue, never left his target.

The news about a transfer student from L.A had spread quickly that morning and Aomine had been among the first to hear it. He hadn't cared much at first, but once he caught sight of that nice piece of ass he'd instantly changed his opinion on the subject.

Kagami Taiga was his name. Tall, well-built, a pair of crimson eyes that perfectly matched the color of his spiky hair. The skin of that gorgeous body was covered by a light, healthy-looking tan.

Apparently the guy was born in Japan and left for the states at the age of 10. Now he was back to finish his high school education here in Tokyo. Fortunately he'd been put in Daiki's class too.

Kagami and two of his new friends were currently having lunch in the school backyard. They sat on a spot of grass underneath a tree, giving them a comfortable shade in the rather hot month of May.

Kise, one of said friends, said something that made Kagami let out a small laugh and Aomine instantly decided that he liked it. The guy wasn't just attractive, he had a nice voice as well. Absolutely perfect. Kagami was definitely his type.

He couldn't help but chuckle quietly to himself. It wouldn't be long until he had that gorgeous body on his bed, pinned down and moaning deliciously under him.

As he got closer, Kise and Kuroko instantly took notice of him. Having been in the same class as Aomine throughout middle school and now in the same high school for little over a year, the two had learned to sense the bluenette's presence even from a long enough distance.

The two looked up to greet him but Kagami remained oblivious and took another bite of his ridiculously large sandwich.

"Kagami Taiga, right?"

Kagami paused and looked up to meet the sly-looking gaze directed at him. Aomine liked those red eyes. Even more so now that they were on him.

The redhead chewed slowly as he did a quick once-over of the other teen. He could tell what kind of person the bluenette was just by looking at him and it surely wasn't the type Kagami liked to associate with. His "jerk-senses" were tingling. He swallowed his food and looked away from the cocky-looking bluenette before answering with a small shrug.

"Yeah?"

Aomine was a bit taken aback by the casual attitude and honestly felt a tad offended, but he decided to let it slide seeing as Kagami was new. The redhead didn't know how things worked around here yet so the bluenette couldn't really blame him for not knowing about his awesome self. Aomine let a charming smirk dominate his lips, the one girls and boys alike usually went nuts for.

"I'm Aomine Daiki. You're new, right? I wanted to welcome you to Teiko."

"Thanks..." There was no enthusiasm whatsoever in Kagami's voice. If anything, he sounded annoyed.

"Come with me. I'll show you around and stuff."

The way Aomine said that sounded like an order and Kagami didn't like it one bit.

"Actually you're kind of interrupting. I was talking to Kise and Kuroko about something."

 _'Playing hard to get, huh?'_ Aomine thought to himself with a slight grin. Well, he liked that.

"Come on, it'll be fun. I'll even let you hang out with me."

 _'He'll_ _ **let**_ _me hang out with him? Am I supposed to be grateful?'_ The redhead thought angrily to himself. He had always had a bad temper and was surprised at himself for not snapping back at the other.

Kise and Kuroko exchanged nervous looks. They were both aware of what their classmate was trying to do and were worried about Kagami. They knew that their friend was only a conquest in Aomine's eyes and would end up with his heart broken. No one had yet to resist Aomine; especially when he wore _that_ smile.

What Kagami said next surprised them though.

"I don't think so. I've already seen the school; Kise and Kuroko showed me around this morning. And since you don't seem to get the hint, I'll help you out."

"Huh?"

"I'm. Not. Interested."

A choked sound emitted from Kise's throat. Had he not managed to hold it in, it would have come out as a loud, hysterical bark of laughter. He quickly covered his mouth with one of his hands and looked away to distract himself. Kuroko hid his amusement much better than the blonde, but a small smile was stubbornly tugging at the corner of his lips.

"W-what?" Aomine asked dumbly after a tense moment of silence, his eyes now wide in absolute shock and disbelief. Had he really heard Kagami right? No, it couldn't be.

Kagami rolled his eyes in annoyance and closed his lips around the straw of his carton of orange juice. After taking a small sip he looked back up at the dumbfounded teen and repeated himself.

"I said I'm not interested in you so quit bothering me."

Aomine was at a complete loss. No one had ever talked to him like that and _no one_ had ever _rejected_ him. _He_ was the one doing the rejecting part.

"Tsk, you're still here? Go away."

Aomine lost it when Kagami waved his hand towards him in a shooing manner along with those offending words. He bent down, grabbed the collar of the redhead's shirt and yanked him up so their faces were mere inches away from each other.

"Listen here, you little shit-"

"Aomine! I've warned you about picking fights with other students! Don't make me call your mother. _..again!"_

With narrowed eyes the bluenette slowly looked over his shoulder to meet his stuck-up history teacher. The middle aged man always managed to get in his way. Plus, he was one of the few teachers in the entire school that were immune to his social status, bribes and charms. His father being one of the wealthiest men in Japan didn't seem to affect the man at all.

"I wasn't picking a fight with him, Midorima-sensei. Just saying hi since he's new and all."

The man looked like he wasn't buying it but decided to let it go. He sighed and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Fine, but I am only warning you once."

As the teacher left, Kagami slapped Aomine's hand away and glared into his dark eyes.

"Whatever," the bluenette said, obviously bitter, and then began to walk back towards the school building.

Kagami sat back down and took another bite of his lunch. He hated to be interrupted during meals.

"That was awesome, Kagamicchi!" Kise exclaimed enthusiastically.

"What's his problem anyway?"

"Well, you see," Kuroko began, "Aomine-kun has never been rejected by anyone before."

At that Kagami couldn't help but laugh.

"Seriously? Am I really the first one who's ever said no to him?"

His friends nodded.

"He'll get over it."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

Kagami raised a questioning eyebrow at Kuroko.

"Huh?"

"Kurokocchi is right. Aominecchi has taken an interest in you and won't stop until he has you. He hates being ignored, especially by someone he wants."

"Well that's too bad. I'm planning on ignoring him for the rest of the year. Anyway, let's not talk about him anymore."

They ate in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying their food, but soon they were once more engaged in conversation when Kise decided to speak.

"So are you joining any clubs, Kagamicchi?"

"Yeah, the basketball club. I'm gonna sign the application form today and then I can start next week."

His friends went silent yet again. They looked at each other hesitantly and then back at Kagami. The redhead noticed and sighed.

"What now?"

"I know you don't want to talk about Aominecchi but... he's is in the basketball club too. He's the star player."

"Ignoring him for the rest of the year might be difficult, Kagami-kun."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** Whoa, I totally forgot to post the new chapters here on FFn! I've got four chapter out on AO3 but somehow I didn't bother to post them here xD Anyway, this is not a very long or exciting chapter but it is necessary. The story has to develop somehow, right?

' _You'll give in to me eventually.'_

Kagami gritted his teeth as those cocky words that had been spoken to him that morning repeated themselves in his head.

With a scowl he dribbled his way up to the hoop, jumped and sent the ball through the net with a heavy dunk. Basketball had always been a good way for him to get rid of his frustrations and right now he was _definitely_ frustrated.

Aomine was pissing him off.

Kuroko had been absolutely right. Ignoring the bluenette was proving to be _extremely_ difficult. It wasn't just because they were both in the basketball club and in the same class, but Aomine seemed to have made it his mission to bother Kagami every chance he got. It didn't matter how hard he tried; the guy just refused to leave him alone. Kagami was nearing his limit. His temper wouldn't be able to take much more.

On a more positive note though, Kagami got along well with the rest of the basketball club members. His upperclassmen Himuro and Takao especially. It had been two weeks since he joined and he'd settled in really well. The coach had been impressed by his skills and said that with a bit more training he'd definitely become a regular in time for the Winter Cup. For the Inter High he'd be on the bench as a replacement though.

He liked the school too and he had made some great friends. Had it not been for a certain asshole with dark blue hair he wouldn't have had any complaints at all.

When Kagami landed back on his feet he peered over his shoulder to sneak a glance at Aomine. The blue haired teen was sitting on one of the benches, eyes bored and arms crossed over his chest. Kagami couldn't help but to find it strange. Aomine was the team's ace, wasn't he? So why didn't he do anything? For the past two weeks that Kagami had been part of the club he hadn't seen the other teen move from that bench even once during the practice sessions.

He had thought for sure that Aomine would be more than willing to show off his skills.

"Hey, Takao?" He asked his upperclassman who was dribbling a ball next to him.

The black haired teen looked up at him questioningly.

"Hm?"

"Is it normal for Aomine to never do anything during practice?"

"Yeah. He usually doesn't attend at all."

"Hah? Why not?"

"Because he doesn't have to. Since he's already so good the coach allowed him to choose for himself."

"I know he's the ace and all...but is he really _that_ good?"

Takao sniggered and patted the confused Kagami on the back reassuringly.

"Well, I can't blame you for doubting it since you've never seen him play before, but _yes,_ he is that good. I can't imagine him losing to anyone."

With a thoughtful hum Kagami once again directed his eyes at the bluenette. Now he was curious and he hated himself for it. He didn't _want_ to be curious about that asshole. But when it came to basketball and the possibility of a skilled opponent he couldn't help himself. He really wanted to see him play. What would it feel like to play one-on-one with the guy? If he challenged Aomine and beat him then perhaps he'd be left alone. He felt a spark of excitement in his chest.

But as soon as the thought crossed his mind, he shook it off. Kagami had sworn to ignore Aomine after all. The bastard _wanted_ his attention and Kagami certainly would not willingly give it to him. Challenging him to a one-on-one would mean that he acknowledged him and that would be the same as losing.

"What about matches?"

"As long as he plays in games he's free to come and go as he pleases."

"Does that include practice games?"

"No. He doesn't have to attend those either."

Kagami snorted.

"How can the coach even agree to that?"

"Coach was against it at first but in the end Aomine got his will through somehow." Takao let out a small chuckle before adding, "Wakamatsu was so pissed at first."

That was just ridiculous. How could someone like that even be allowed on the team? Everyone needed practice no matter how good they were. There is always someone better. Aomine was probably just being lazy, Kagami decided for himself.

He prepared himself for performing another dunk when he heard Aomine's taunting voice from the bench.

"Oi, Kagami, don't just stand there! Your ass isn't very exciting to look at if it's not moving!"

 _'Ignore, ignore,_ _ **ignore**_ _!'_

A small smirk slowly spread on Takao's lips.

"Hey, I think I know why he's been coming to practice lately."

Kagami growled darkly under his breath.

"Shut up."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** _I keep forgetting about uploading here xD There are currently seven chapters out so I really should get to it and post them here on Ffn as well... Heads up for some minor smut in this chapter, just to warn you._

It was ridiculous. Three weeks and no progress whatsoever. The redhead _should've_ been willing to get in bed with him by now. Aomine had never had to struggle this much with anyone before. Sure he'd dealt with a few stubborn people who had tried to resist him in the past, but they always ended up a moaning mess under him a few days later.

" _You'll give in to me eventually,"_ he'd told Kagami with much confidence but now he wasn't so sure anymore.

At first Aomine had thought that Kagami was just playing hard to get. There was no way he wasn't interested because, come on, who _didn't_ want Aomine Daiki? Look at him! Kagami must have _at least_ thought he was attractive.

However, as he kept being ignored and rejected by the other, the bluenette slowly began to realize that Kagami seriously didn't want him.

It had been a painful truth to accept and it kept him awake at night.

No matter how frustrated and downright _pissed_ he was at the other teen though, Kagami's defiant attitude only made him all the more desirable. When you can't have what you want it's only natural to want it even more, right?

So Aomine had decided to continue his pursuit. There was no way he was giving up now. If he was to be honest with himself, the challenge quite excited him. It made his victory something to really look forward to.

What he had to do now was to find a new way to approach Kagami. His good looks and charm alone wouldn't get him anywhere and pestering the redhead until he said yes hadn't worked very well so far.

He sighed in annoyance as he took off his shirt. Why did he have to _think_ in order to get laid?

Basketball practice was over for the day and he was currently in the changing room along with a few other club members. Kagami had already left together with Himuro, which was a shame because Aomine had really hoped to see the fiery redhead naked. That was the reason he even bothered to show up at practice these days anyway. He had only seen Kagami shirtless so far and while he enjoyed the view, it wasn't nearly enough. He wanted to see it _all._ Fuck, Kagami had an amazing body.

Aomine hadn't slept with anyone for these past two weeks either. He'd been so focused on Kagami that he had neglected himself and it was only making his already foul mood worse. He had to take care of it. Right now the one he wanted to fuck the most was the fiery redhead, but since that obviously wasn't an option at the moment he'd have to settle for someone else.

Like Sakurai for example. Aomine was aware of the crush the brunette had on him and constantly used that to his advantage. They fucked every now and then and Sakurai would do anything he asked without question. It was very convenient.

"Ryou," was all Aomine said before making his way towards the shower room. He didn't have to elaborate because the brunette understood immediately. Quickly taking the rest of his clothes off, Sakurai grabbed his towel before obediently following the other.

The remaining club members knew very well what was about to take place and none of them wanted to stay for it. They quickly gathered their stuff and left.

When Aomine heard the exit door slam shut, the sign that he and Sakurai were alone, he turned on the shower and stepped under the warm spray of water.

"You know what to do," he said as he ran a hand through his now wet hair. He didn't even look at the other boy.

"Y-yes."

Sakurai placed himself against the wall with his back facing Aomine. He flattened his palms out on the cold tiles just above his head and shyly pushed his hips out as an invitation.

Normally someone like Sakurai wasn't really Aomine's type. When it came to men he preferred body types similar to his own. However, he didn't have the energy or patience to go look for a bigger guy at the moment. The stammering boy was his personal emergency fuck and Aomine's current situation could definitely be classified as an emergency. He was horny and had a lot of pent up frustration that he needed to get out of his system.

Aomine didn't give any warning or preparation before he snapped his hips forward and almost fully sheathed himself inside the smaller boy. Not that it mattered. Sakurai would agree to anything he did. Besides, Aomine knew from previous experience that the boy was a bit of a masochist.

Sakurai couldn't stop himself from letting out a startled cry at the sudden and quite painful intrusion. He was used to this kind of treatment by the other though; Aomine wasn't exactly known for being gentle.

"Ohh? Have you gotten a bit wider since last time?" Aomine drawled tauntingly into Sakurai's ear as he adjusted himself.

"A-Aomine-san..."

"Still pretty tight though."

When Aomine was satisfied with his position he began moving in and out of Sakurai. He thrust his hips forward harshly without caring about the other, only thinking about his own pleasure.

He had to admit that Sakurai felt good. And those slutty sounds he was making turned him on quite a bit. Oh... but what would _Kagami_ sound like? Well, he certainly _looked_ like a screamer. Would he be even louder than Sakurai? Would he also be this tight? Someone that fiery had to be an animal in bed.

The thought of the redhead naked and panting under him made him shiver pleasantly and a deep purr of anticipation rumbled in his throat. He slowly opened his pleasure-filled eyes and suddenly it was no longer Sakurai who he was pounding into the wall. Instead he saw a pair of half-lidded red eyes peering back at him from behind a broad shoulder. Soft-looking lips that were usually so intent on snarling at him parted slightly in order to release an ecstatic moan.

" _Aomine..."_

Aomine grit his teeth. Just hearing that gruff, husky voice moan his name so deliciously was almost enough to make him come right then and there. With a groan he snaked his hand down "Kagami's" thigh and grabbed his erection. The strong body in front of him bucked at the contact and soon more frantic moans spewed out from those luscious lips. He began to stroke "Kagami's" dick in a pace that matched his thrusts.

"Ahh fuck...Kagami," he groaned heatedly and tightened the grip of his hand that held one of Sakurai's sides. Hard enough to leave bruises.

Sakurai froze, his mouth snapping shut and eyes widening at the name that was uttered by his crush. Before he could protest, his prostate was hit with a hard thrust at just the right angle and it was all it took for him to come. He threw his head back, back arching, and cried out his pleasure.

Aomine was at his limit as well. Normally he would have lasted longer, but the images of Kagami coming along with the tightness clamping around him was making him lose control of himself. His voice was muffled as he buried his face into Sakurai's neck when he came.

The two boys panted in unison for a moment, recovering from their pleasure high.

A few seconds later Aomine pulled out from the smaller boy and fully placed himself under the shower. Once he was clean he dried himself with his towel and went to get dressed. Sakurai followed him shortly after.

"E-excuse me, Aomine-san," Sakurai began while they put on their uniforms.

"What?"

"D-did you say Kagami-san's name before when we...you know."

Aomine shrugged.

"Yeah. So what?"

"But you were with _me_. T-that's just-"

"Shut up, Ryou. You should be grateful that I even fuck you in the first place."

"I-I'm sorry!"

"You better be."

Nothing more was said. Aomine finished buttoning his uniform shirt, threw on his blazer and grabbed his bag. He was about to leave when a thought hit him. He turned to the other with a small grin.

"If you're really sorry, Ryou, you can make it up to me by doing my homework for the rest of the week."

Sakurai looked up with a startled expression. While he was thankful that Aomine was still talking to him, the request was a bit too much. He had his own homework to do; he would barely get any sleep if he had to do twice as much.

"But -"

The boy cut himself off when his crush sat down next to him on the bench, grabbed his chin and tilted it up. He could feel Aomine's breath against his lips and his entire face instantly heated up. Those blue, beautiful eyes were staring into his and he couldn't look away. His heart was hammering so hard against his ribcage that he wouldn't be surprised if the other heard it.

"You'll do it for me, right?" Aomine asked softly and gave his lips a light peck.

"Ah y-yes..."

It was too easy.

Aomine pushed him down onto his back and kissed him hard. All Sakurai could do was moan and desperately grabbed the front of the other teen's shirt. He wanted to pull the other closer but before he had the chance to do so, Aomine broke the kiss with his usual arrogant smirk.

"That's a good boy. I'll leave my books with you then."

Since they were in the same class, he didn't have to explain to him what the homework was. He left his books on the bench and exited the room without saying another word.

With his sexual frustration taken care of for now, Aomine could once again focus on how to get Kagami into bed with him. After the vivid fantasy he just had, he was more determined than ever.

First he would have to gather some information about the redhead and there were several people he could ask. Momoi would probably be the best choice but then again, he wanted someone who was closer to Kagami. Someone who couldn't keep their mouth shut.

He knew just who to ask.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oi, where the hell are you aiming at? Idiot."

When Aomine threw yet another insult at Wakamatsu for missing the hoop, Kagami felt the little patience that remained in him snap like a twig. He had tried _really_ hard to ignore Aomine and his insufferable attitude but there was only so much he could take. Three weeks was quite the accomplishment though; he was surprised at himself for being able to last that long.

Fisting his hands into tight balls he slowly turned to the bluenette. Takao who was standing next to him looked up; he followed Kagami's gaze and instantly understood what the redhead was thinking. Those blazing, red eyes said it all.

"Don't," Takao said warningly, effectively stopping the seething redhead who had taken a step in Aomine's direction.

"Huh?"

"Trust me, I know how you feel, but whatever you're thinking it's a bad idea."

" _Someone_ has to beat some sense into him. If no one else has the balls to do it then I will."

Kagami took another step forward but was once again stopped by Takao who grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"You could get into a lot of trouble. His family is-"

"I don't care."

The redhead yanked his arm free from his teammate's grip and with angry strides approached the bench.

"Aomine!"

The entire gym went silent at his booming voice. Kagami could feel all eyes settle on him and the smirking bluenette seated on the bench. Normally he would be uncomfortable with the attention but at that moment he was too angry to care.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"If you're just gonna sit there on your lazy ass you might as well get out! You don't even have to be here so why the hell do you bother?"

Aomine raised an eyebrow mockingly, looking at Kagami as if he thought he was really stupid.

"Do you really have to ask? I thought it was obvious," Aomine purred and purposely raked his eyes up the fuming redhead's body. It just so happened that Kagami had taken his shirt off a little while ago, leaving his broad chest fully exposed.

"How could I ever miss the opportunity to see you all sweaty and panting wearing only a pair of shorts?"

"Bastard-"

"You should be flattered. Practice is a complete waste of my time but I show up anyway just for you."

Any more and Kagami wouldn't be able to control himself. Despite what he'd said to Takao, he knew that his upperclassman was right. Hitting Aomine was a bad idea and the trouble he could get into wasn't worth it. So he had to find another way to shut the bastard up.

With a determined look in his eyes he picked up a basketball from the floor.

"Play me. If I win you'll leave me alone _and_ attend practice normally like everyone else for the rest of the year."

Aomine snorted, obviously amused. While he couldn't deny that Kagami was a decent player, the guy was nowhere _near_ his level. A one-on-one would only be a waste of time and energy. He was about to turn the redhead down but changed his mind when a thought suddenly struck him. He could use this situation to his advantage.

"All right. But if _I_ win you're going out with me this Saturday."

"Tch. No fucking way."

"Ohh? So you don't think you can beat me?"

"That's not what I said! As if I'd lose to _you_!"

"Then you have nothing to worry about, right?"

Kagami hesitated for a brief moment. There was no way Aomine was as good as everyone said. Besides, if he backed out now he would look like a complete idiot.

"Well?"

"Fine! First to five."

* * *

It didn't take long before the score was settled.

Kagami lost.

"Well, at least you managed to score two points against me. I guess you're not _that_ useless."

"S-shut up..." the redhead managed to say through his heavy breathing. He was sweating like crazy, body hunched over and his hands resting on his knees.

Damn Aomine was fast. Kagami had barely been able to keep up. And what the hell was up with those shots? Aomine hadn't even _looked_ at the hoop when he threw the ball to score. He glared at the smug-looking bluenette who was looking down at him with an annoying sense of superiority.

"Saturday at seven. I'll pick you up."

Kagami's scowl deepened.

"You don't even know where I live!"

"Kise was kind enough to give me your address."

Kise?

 _'That traitor!'_

"Guess I'll be going now."

"Wait Aomine-" Wakamatsu began to protest but was immediately silenced by a dark glare from Aomine's eyes.

"Yes?" He asked warningly and grinned when he caught his upperclassman swallow hard in his throat.

"N-nothing."

"I thought so."

A few minutes after Aomine left, the coach came back from a meeting with the principal and instantly scolded them for slacking off. They all hurriedly went back to practice but Kagami found himself unable to focus on anything. The only thing that went through his head was how badly he wanted to murder Aomine in his sleep.

Aomine, on the other hand, was very pleased about the situation. Kagami had done all the work for him with his ridiculous little challenge. Now he didn't have to go through the trouble of getting Kagami to agree on going out with him by pretending to care about his life. Perhaps he wouldn't even have to use as much the information Kise had given him.


End file.
